Une vengeance d'enfer
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Je suis Rosaries Ero... Je ferais de ce monde un enfer !" Quelques OC, et M pour sadisme et pas mal de sang...
1. I am the one hiding under your bed

_**Une vengeance d'enfer **_— par Pervy Otaku

_Ohayou, mina-san ! Ero-san is back !! She would like to have all your attention !! _

_Bon, alors, on continue en français... la petite note ici est pratiquement sans importance... c'est juste pour annoncer que... OUI J'AI DÉCOUVERT L'HUMOUR. Pas spécialement toujours dans cette fic, u_u Alors donc ! J'espère que vous apprécierez la folie de mon personnage... une vraie folle xD Surtout dans mes fics de One Piece u_u Alors, geek 4ever, les amis !! Et attention les enfants ! Langage vulgaire, mais j' vais faire des efforts !! _

« Parfois on a des regrets, et on doit vivre avec.

Mais d'autres fois, on a la chance de pouvoir changer les choses. »

— Tila Tequila, _A Shot of Love With Tila Tequila_, saison 2

**Partie I: Alice of Human Sacrifice**

**Prologue: I am the one hiding under your bed**

Zelda se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, par la faute d'un courant d'air. Pas une chose rare dans un château, mais, celui-ci venait de la porte. Se demandant avec excitation si ce n'était pas une visite nocturne de Link – bien qu'il fasse noir comme dans un four dans sa chambre. Mais elle sa joie se résorba bien vite; Link serait bien sûr passé par la fenêtre.

C'est justement à cet instant qu'elle commença à avoir un peu peur. La blonde regarda furtivement alentour, espérant trouver un simple chat qui serait arrivé jusque là, mais un ricanement sinistre la fit bien vite sursauter. Puis, ce fut un silence total.

Elle soupira. Bon, ce devait encore être un simple bruit – des planches du plafond qui craquaient, les vitres qui grinçaient – qui l'avait fait sursauter comme ça. Elle devait avouer que depuis le retour dans le temps, elle n'était jamais rassurée même si elle savait que Ganondorf était hors d'état de nuire...

Mais elle se retrouva bientôt à claquer des dents encore une fois; le ricanement se répéta, une fois, puis deux fois, et encore une fois, toujours plus long et malsain, avant de devenir un grand éclat de rire sinistre.

« Uwa uh uh ah ah ah uwa ah ah ah ! »

Dans l'obscurité, elle n'y voyait rien. Comme elle aurait voulu que le foyer soit encore allumé ! Et que tout ce ci ne soit qu'un autre cauchemar, que Link viendrait la réveiller, et que tout irait bien qu'il l'embrasserait doucement, en lui disant que tout allait bien... elle se cacha sous les couvertures en tremblant.

Le rire s'arrêta graduellement, et des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Ils étaient si proches ! Zelda entendait la respiration glacée de quelqu'un, et elle sentait une onde glaciale se dégager de n'importe quoi, mais elle claquait maintenant des dents de froid. Une voix s'éleva, « Mais non, Pleurnichette... Barbie-boy est très occupé, en cet instant. »

C'était une voix de jeune fille. Une personne qui devait être à peine plus vielle qu'elle. Sûrement dix-sept ans. Mais cette voix était bien loin d'être maléfique comme le rire. Sûrement chaude et basse de nature, mais avec un ton froid et moqueur sur ces paroles, et surtout... ce surnom qu'elle lui avait donné... quel culot, quand même !

« Oui, Barbie-boy est au prise avec de cher Darky-rii. Sexy-boy doit lui donner beaucoup de mal... » continua-t-elle sur un ton plus amusé.

« En quelque part, il y avait un petit rêve. Si petit qu'il était, personne ne savait qui l'avait rêvé. Le petit rêve se mit alors à penser, 'Je ne veux pas disparaître comme ça ! Comment puis-je faire rêver les gens de moi ?' Le petit rêve pensa et pensa, et eut finalement une idée, 'Je ferais les humains se perdre en moi,et les laisserai créer le monde... »

Zelda frissonna, avant de sentir les couvertures de son lit se faire tirer dans in grand geste théâtral. Elles retombèrent dans les cendres du foyer, avant de s'enflammer avec un grand « proarf ». La princesse trembla, avant de relever les yeux vers son agresseur, et fut étonnée de voir devant elle une fille qui avait sûrement le même âge. La petite vingtaine.

Avec de longs cheveux d'un roses aurore, une peau de pêche, presque de couleur porcelaine, un visage en cœur, encadré par une mèche noire dans le toupet. Elle ne ressemblait pas à n'importe quelle femme; elle portait une paire de pantalons dans un tissu semblable à de la toile, un chandail à courtes manches gris, avec les lettres « BABY B Y IS MINE », et une drôle de paire de chaussures à lacets, avec des fermetures éclair un peu partout, et de fausses taches de peintures. Tout en formes, elle avait un tour de poitrine parfait, le tour de taille l'était tout autant, et ses hanches... à faire devenir fou un prêtre ! Cette fille était le péché d'envie, il n'y avait que cette possibilité...

« Ma chère, j'ai beau avoir l'air jeune, j'ai quatre-vingt-dix-huit ans. » Elle prit un une voix un peu plus grave, un peu idiote et loufoque, ajoutant, « Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Zelda était un peu rassurée de savoir cette fille un peu moins folle... mais était-ce elle qui avait rit comme ça ? Et peut-être que Xanto n'était pas si mort que ça ? Et si cet enfoiré était revenu de quelque endroit où il avait été envoyé ?!

Presque aussitôt, elle reçu une baffe magistrale. Elle frotta sa joue endolorie, et remarqua bien vite une coupure causée par un bijou, sûrement.

« N'ose même pas penser comme ça ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est devenu comme ça ! Il serait resté Eiji-kun si j'aurais pas fait de bêtise ! »

La princesse était à nouveau effrayée. Elle voyait bien l'expression furieuse de l'autre, et se garda bien de répliquer, et commença à pleurer de peur. Elle aurait vraiment voulu que Link soit là...

« Tu me dégoûtes, Pleurnichette. » cracha l'autre, avant de joindre la parole aux actes et de lui cracher dessus. « Oui, tuer quelqu'un alors qu'on ignore tout de lui ! Toi et ton beau blond, vous ne méritez pas grand-chose de plus qu'un bon coup de pied au derrière jusqu'au Tartare !»

« Ou d'échapper un savon dans une prison, » déclara une voix sensuelle, tellement qu'elle seule était péché de luxure, de la porte.

L'autre se tourna, et aussitôt, elle s'adoucit, « Bonjour, Darky. Tu as le gamin ? »

Zelda leva les yeux vers l'autre dans le pas éclairée de la porte, pour voir une copie conforme de Link, avec des couleurs différentes; si les cheveux du héros était blonds, ceux de cet homme était d'un noir de jais, aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans étoile, et brillant comme mille d'entre elles; si la peau du gamin était d'albâtre, celle de l'autre était bronzée d'une couleur proche de celle du caramel; si Link était relativement petit, celui-là devait le dépasser d'au moins deux fronts; et si les yeux de Link était d'un beau bleu azur, ceux de celui-là étaient d'un incroyable doré, luxueux, et désirable, et il portait des vêtements tout aussi sombres que ses cheveux. Et, pris au piège dans les bras de son jumeaux, il y avait...

« Link ! » s'écria Zelda.

Le blond semblait paniqué, et à peine conscient avec du sang qui lui dégoulinait partout sur le corps. Sur les cuisses, sur le cou – marqué par des morsures –, sur les bras... partout. Il était pire qu'un bifteck.

« Je vois que tu t'es amusé.» remarqua l'autre avec amusement, sachant sûrement sa remarque inutile comme le soleil en pleine nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Link ?! » Zelda essaya de se faire autoritaire comme la reine qu'elle serait un jour, avant de se rendre compte que sa voix n'en sonnait que plus pitoyable.

« T'inquiètes, il va survivre, » annonça la jeune fille avant de commencer à ricaner, avant de partir dans un rire démentiel, en se serrer une mèche de cheveux en jetant la tête par en arrière. « C'est tellement jubilatoire de vous savoir comme ça ! » Elle étendit les bras vers l'arrière en regardant le plafond d'un regard dément, « FAIBLES ! » cracha-t-elle dans un éclat de rire. « FAIBLES ! » répéta-t-elle.

Zelda avait froid dans le dos. Elle avait de plus en plus peur, et se demandait pourquoi les gardes ne venaient pas. Soudain, le rire s'arrêta d'un coup, alors que la jeune fille se tournait vers elle, ses yeux maintenant bien visibles: encore plus dorés que ceux de l'homme, brillants, profonds, où se terraient une folie complètement pure, et un tristesse tout aussi pure, qui semblait avoir été dans ces yeux depuis toujours. Des yeux de démons, avec l'envie du meurtre pure et simple, pour un plaisir si bien assorti avec l'acte. Son regard plongé dans ses yeux ciel, Zelda se sentit frappée par eux encore plus forts que la gifle de tout à l'heure. Le ton moqueur et dément du rire resta dans cette voix incroyablement calme.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas; il ne mourra pas de si peu. Et j'ai encore besoin de vous... »

Zelda commençait à en avoir marre, « Vous êtes folle ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Soudain, elle se sentit complètement écrasée. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait une poignée de ses cheveux bien serrés dans un main, et la plaquait sur le lit de l'autre.

« Folle ? » demanda-t-elle d'une vois démente qui montait dans les aigus. « Et qui a tué Eiji ? Hein ?! QUI A TUÉ EIJI ?! HEIN ?!! C'EST TOI ET TA PETITE PUTE BLONDE QUI S'EST LAISSÉE FAIRE AVEC DARK !»

Zelda était terrifiée; cette femme vulgaire lui faisait un mal de chien avec ses ongles noirs pointus plantés dans son épaules, et griffant son cuir chevelu; ça faisait mal !

« Tu crois avoir mal ? » Elle posa durement son genou sur son ventre. « Et si je t'écrasais le ventre ? Ça ferait plus mal que quand vous avez tué Eiji-puh ? » Elle retira sa main de ses cheveux, et la plaça sur son cœur, lui enfonçant légèrement les ongles dans la peau. « Et ton cœur... si je m'amusais à l'arracher ? Ça ferait plus mal que quand Eiji a été tué par ta pute blonde, non ? »

Elle se releva rapidement, la laissant hébétée de voir qu'elle ne lui avait rien fait.

« Laisse-lui le blond, Dark... » soupira-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, Ero. » lui accorda l'autre, en se léchant les babines.

« Barbie-boy aura besoin de soin... dépêche-toi de lui en trouver... j'ai encore besoin de vous ! »

Elle se tourna vers elle, et ses yeux fous brillèrent un instant. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle remarqua à quel point elle était ensanglantée. Elle se pencha, pour ramasser quelque chose, et le lui lança. Zelda le rattrapa sans y penser.

Zelda hurla en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait d'attraper; la tête de son double sombre !

Dark Zelda, ou du moins sa tête, figée dans une grimace de terreur douloureuse, les yeux blancs révulsés. Zelda n'avait jamais cru pouvoir être tellement terrifiée lorsqu'Ero partit dans un rire dément, avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand pour disparaître, la laissant voir dans la lumière du couloir, les corps des gardes, décapités, le cœur arraché traînant près d'eux, la gorge tranchée, les yeux arrachés: morts dans des souffrances atroces.

La pauvre jeune fille ne pouvait même plus hurler de terreur; elle haletait, et pleurnichait... c'était franchement la plus grande terreur de sa vie !

Et le rire dément d'Ero résonnait dans les couloirs, « FAIBLES ! FAIBLES ! FAIBLES ! UWA UH UH AH AH AH AH AH !! »

**Chapitre 1: I'm not alive, no more, if you aren't with me...**

« And if you go,

_I wanna go with you._

_And if you die,_

_I wanna die with you.»_

— « _Lonely Day _» System Of A Down

Les prochaines deux cents années furent tranquilles. L'incident de la nuit aux château resta longtemps dans les annales, et on en parla beaucoup pendant plusieurs mois au début, puis, la rumeur prit des allures presque de combat contre un puissant dragon pervers; bref, une vraie blague.

On rechercha les deux fautifs dans tout le pays; sans grand succès. Parfois, un passant se voyait se retrouver mort, son chandail déchiré, avec les mots sanglants gravés sur le torse, « Vous ne me trouverez pas ! »

La population avait été déjà paniquée de voir leur héros national se retrouver un tel état, et se doutait bien que Ganondorf était de retour, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais rien à faire... la princesse et le héros ne voulait pas dire un mots, et Link, était complètement traumatisé par cette expérience, peut-être encore plus eu la princesse.

Alors de voir que cette monstresse et son acolyte s'en prenait à la population... ça avait fait capoter les mémés, et serrer les fesses les pépés. Les gentilles mamans ne laissaient plus les enfants sortir, et onse méfiait des étrangers. Certains qui riaient un peu trop fort avait manqué se faire envoyer au bûcher, mais la princesse leur avait gentiment sauvé la mise.

Les seuls en sécurité dehors semblaient être les chiens et les chats. Si jamais il y avait un pauvre homme dehors, il se voyait ajouté à la liste des victimes, un message macabre gravé sur le torse. De « Je suis toujours là ! » à « Goûtez la terreur ! » en passant par « Je réchaufferai la vengeance », et même un message incompréhensible gravé sur tous les membres d'une femme... la pauvre était méconnaissable. Le cirque macabre d'Ero et Dark dura un mois; puis, ils disparurent, et personne ne tenta de les retrouver. Tous les soldats faisaient dans leur armure juste à l'idée de se retrouver en face des deux monstres.

Et en une année, la menace avait été oubliée.

Les années qui suivirent furent relativement calmes. Cinquante ans passèrent sans même que personne ne s'en rende compte, sauf peut-être le pauvre Link, qui continuait à compter les pétales de marguerites sur le pied du miroir, dans le désert. Le pauvre gamin voulait encore plus revoir Midona après cela, pour se rassurer de la savoir en sécurité... mais elle n'apparaissait jamais.

Le seul événement marquant des cinquante premières années, fut la découverte que Link fit dans la chambre du miroir: une copie conforme du miroir, en blanc, avec des symboles rouges. Celui-là était lisse, comme de la pierre ponce, et retenu par de simples cordes blanches, minuscules.

Et Link avait tenté de découvrir le secret du miroir... en se doutant bien que ce serait une source de malheur.

Ensuite, quelques quatre-vingt-dix ans après l'incident, Link mourut des suites d'une complication à une blessure de guerre; laissant derrière lui quatre beaux enfants.

Quant à Zelda, elle régna d'un règne tranquille, hormis la guerre qui se passa vers la fin de son règne. Elle ne se maria pas à Link. Elle lui préféra un jeune prince d'un pays lointain, qui était parfait à ses yeux. Il acceptait sa grande amitié avec Link, et ainsi de suite...

Elle fut plus ébranlée que le jeune homme quant à l'incident; chaque nuit, elle était sûre d'entendre de spas, et cette aura glacée. Elle voyait le feu s'allumer, puis, un clignement d'yeux plus tard, il était éteint. Sa douce moitié la rassurait bien sûr.

Zelda mourut peu après Link, laissant son pays dans le deuil d'une grande reine, avec une autre petite princesse.

Les relations entre la famille royale et la famille de Link se relâchèrent à partir de là. Les jeunes n'eurent plus la possibilité de se voir, et il ne fut plus question de proximité vu les mauvaises relations très condescendantes de Zelda et Iria.

Et les années passèrent normalement, les enfants des héros se mariant, puis mourant, et leurs enfants continuant le cycle...

Jusqu'à ce que deux autres copies conformes furent produites. Et que Ganondorf trouva à nouveau un moyen de faire des siennes, et que l'histoire se vit répétée.

.oO0Oo.

« Je vois toujours pas la raison de faire un truc pareil. » répéta Dark, en suivant Ero, qui marchait gracieusement entre les arbres. « Ils ne sont plus les mêmes, non ? »

« Mais si ! L'histoire n'arrête pas de se répéter, ici ! » lui assura Ero dans un petit rire bienheureux. « Et puis... tant que l'ombre reste ce qu'elle est... l'autre sera pareil ! »

« Tu as tué l'ombre de Zelda. »

« Bah, j' m'en fous si _elle _est un pue différente... ce qui importe, c'est Link ! Qu'il soit encore le même Barbie-boy, volant à la rescousse de sa petite Pleurnichette ! » lui assura Ero avec un immense sourire.

L'ombre afficha un sourire carnassier, avant de reprendre son ton condescendant, et de dire, « Ah bon ? J'ai hâte de voir ça...»

Ero se tourna vers lui, et se pourlécha les lèvres d'un geste explicite, avant d'ajouter d'une voix suave, « Moi aussi, Dirty-boy. » Elle regarda ensuite l'horizon, avant d'ajouter, « On va se presser. Elle sera dehors à treize heures... et Barbie-boy viendra la rejoindre... je veux le voir se briser sous mes yeux. Lorsque je lui prendrai sa belle petite idiote sous ses yeux ! »

Et elle repartit dans un rire démoniaque du genre « Ah-ahahahahah », laissant sourire encore plus largement son acolyte, qui murmura, sans espérer être entendu, « Content de te savoir heureuse, princesse. »

.oO0Oo.

Link s'introduisit discrètement dans le jardin personnel de la princesse, un bouquet de fleur entre les dents. Il aurait bien sûr put prendre la porte de devant, mais... c'était plus romantique de surprendre la jeune fille lors de son dîner, et de lui offrir ses fleurs, et d'ainsi la déranger alors qu'elle dégustait un fin repas, et peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en voler une bouchée... il rougit en pensant à tout ce que certains des gamins un peu plus vieux de Toal racontaient sur tout ce qu'on pouvait faire avec de la nourriture...

Mais bon, il ne venait pas là pour faire des choses vulgaires avec une si respectables princesse, bien au contraire... il était juste là à cause de ces rêves bizarres qui le tracassait... et est-ce possible d'avoir des lecteurs si pervertis ? Il rêvait plutôt à des choses graves... comme, Hyrule en flammes, et la princesse enlevée... et pas un mois après la mort de Ganondorf ! Parfois, la fatalité avait un drôle d'humour...

Soudain, le blond s'arrêta de marcher, et écouta la nature. Les vieux bois semblaient chanter, d'une voix spectrale, ou s'était un autre randonneur, qui se contentait d'être loin de lui – un bon cinq cent mètre, à vu d'oreille. Une voix de femme. Aussitôt, le blond se demanda comment une damoiselle pouvait se trouver dans les bois à une heure pareille...

La voix ne tarda pas à se rapprocher, et bientôt, il put distinguer un « La, la la la, la la la, la la la... » La voix avait un air tout autant spectral, d'encore plus effrayant car elle était de plus en plus près...

Puis soudain, la voix sembla être juste dans son oreille.

Paniqué, le blond se retourna, pour voir une jeune fille sortir des buissons en chantonnant d'une voix aiguë, « _Ichibanme Arisu wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni. Ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta. Sonna Arisu wa, mori no oku. Tsubimoto no you ni tojikomerarete. Mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._ » Franchement, à donner froid dans le dos. Cette langue inconnue lui semblait un peu familière, mais il n'y comprenait qu'un charabia incompréhensible, cela allait de soit.

La jeune fille était tout aussi jolie que sa chanson l'effrayait; des cheveux roses aurore, cascadant sur ses épaules jusqu'au creux du dos comme l'aurait fait une eau pure; une peau de pêche, légèrement pâle; de longs cils sur des yeux légèrement en amande, non sans rappeler des yeux chevalins; un visage en cœur, presque elfique – ah, comme il aurait voulu en voir, des elfes !; et un corps aussi parfait que celui de la princesse. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas mieux qu'à Hyrule pour trouver de jolie fille...

« La première Alice entra bravement au Pays Des Merveilles, épée en main. Tuant d'innombrables créatures, elle laissa un chemin rouge vif dans son sillage. Cette Alice est dans la forêt, enfermée comme une pécheresse. Hormis le chemin qu'elle laissa dans la forêt, il n'y a aucuns signes de son existence. » dit-elle d'une voix calme.

Link savait que c'était une traduction de la chanson qu'elle avait chanté plus tôt.

Link remarqua son habillement peu conventionnel. Des vêtements sombres, très gothique. Un corset noir serré, lacé dans le dos, avec de la dentelle rouge à l'avant, laissant voir des épaules qui semblaient n'être même pas capable de supporter le poids d'une plume, ou de la simple poussière. Une jupe courte en triangle, tout aussi noire, laissant voir de très longue jambes, terminées par une paire de botte noire élancée, lacées sur toute la longueur avec un lacet mince noir. Le tout terminé par des gants de dentelles noir lui arrivant au coudes, aux doigts coupés, et le pouce qui avait autant de liberté. Elle portait aussi quelques bijoux noirs, terminés par une touche de maquillage tout aussi sombre. Et...

Une mèche noire dans le toupet. Link tressaillit en entendant sa voix un peu plus vielle que son apparence, et, un instant, il craignit avoir affaire à une nymphe sylvestre un peu détraquée, alors qu'elle lui disait que sa voix comme le vent dans les arbres, « Que faites-vous dans les bois à cette heure, jeune homme ? »

Une voix qui évoquait en elle-même déjà un péché; luxure, envie...

Link mit quelque minutes à répondre, et à essayer de se montrer le plus courtois possible envers cette frêle créature qui se tenait devant lui. D'autant plus qu'elle était maculée de sang frais...

« Et qu'est-ce qu'une jolie dame comme vous fait dans les bois ? Ce n'est vraiment pas un endroit pour une une jolie dame comme vous. »

Elle eut un petit rire, avant de relever ses yeux vers lui. Ils brillèrent d'un bel éclat doré, et Link ne vit leur couleur étrange qu'en cet instant: d'un doré incroyable, plus pure que l'or, et complètement fou. Une folie sans fin se terrait dans cet or en fusion sans abysse.

« Il est vrai que l'on peut bien croire que je serais en problème dans cet endroit... »

Link vit une goutte de sang rouler le longs de ses doigts pour atterrir sur le sol. Ses gants étaient complètement détrempés par le liquide rouge opaque.

« … mais je suis bien plus en sécurité que toi, Barbie-boy. »

Link fit soudain tilt. Du sang ? Des yeux fous ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait à parler avec un fille aussi étrange ? Elle pouvait très bien avoir tué quelqu'un !

Il recula de quelques pas, avant de presque heurter un arbre, et échappa un petit gémissement alors qu'il réalisait que la fille avançait autant qu'il reculait.

« Je... je dois partir... »

« Quoi ? Tu as peur ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. « N'ai pas peur... je veux juste que tu souffre un peu plus que ces sales petites nymphes qui te protègent tant. »

Link releva les yeux, pour voir, derrière les buissons, quelques nymphes dans un état horrible, tellement qu'il se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour échapper à cette vision. Un rire dément s'éleva de la gorge de la jeune fille.

« Uwa uh uh ah ah ah ! »

Link courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait... laissant

« LACHE ! LACHE ! LACHE ! »

.oO0Oo.

Zelda mangeait tranquillement une délicieuse part des meilleures viandes d'Hyrule, accompagné d'un verre de chocolat chaud, lorsque Link arriva en trombe, complètement essoufflé.

La princesse leva des yeux surpris vers lui, en se demandant sûrement pourquoi il avait l'air si pressé.

« Link ? » demanda-t-elle en déposant sa fourchette et en s'approchant de lui dans un froissement de robe. « Ça va ? »

Le blond releva ses yeux d'azur vers elle, avant de sourire d'une manière un peu inconfortable, puis de lui assurer que rien ne s'était passé, qu'il avait juste un peu couru, et perdu les fleurs en chemin. La princesse se contenta de sourire, et de l'inviter à sa table.

Link s'émerveillait encore de ce jardin. Il se demandait surtout comment des plantes si exotiques pouvaient pousser dans un endroit si froid...

Zelda engagea rapidement la conversation, lui parlant de choses politiques qu'il comprenait à peine, mais il aimait bien l'entendre parler, alors, il se tut, et lui accorda presque tous ses avis.

Le tout se passait bien, les deux jeunes gens riaient, et puis, Link allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un jeune homme sortit de la forêt, accompagné d'une jeune fille... celle qu'il avait vue plus tôt ! Toujours ensanglantée...

Link se leva, et sortit vaillamment son arme, pour protéger Zelda.

« Comme c'est mignon... il protège sa petite mamie. » dit l'homme en noir, d'un ton moqueur, avec une voix si grave qu'on aurait dit un léger tremblement de terre, en plus esthétique.

Et cet homme... une copie conforme de lui, mais en parfait gothique...

Il portait du cuir noir et luisant. Un veston et une paire de pantalons, difficilement plus simple. Il avait des cheveux mi-long, noir et brillant, retenus en une petite queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban rouge comme ses yeux de serpent. Il portait un piercings sur le nez, plusieurs aux oreilles, et un autre au sourcil. Un vrai punk, avec des bottes aux bouts de fer... Link se demanda comment il pouvait marcher avec ça aux pieds...

« _Nibanme Arisu wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni. Ironna oto o afuresatsete, kurutta sekai o umidashita. Sonna Arisu wa, bara no hana. Ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete. Makka na hana o ichirin sakase, minna ni mederarere karete yuku. _» annonça-t-il d'une voix chantante, continuant sûrement la chanson de la fille,qui afficha un large sourire.

« Salut, Barbie-boy. » Elle ne dit rien de plus, et s'avança en sortant un couteau d'un fourreau accroché à sa cuisse gauche, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, ou n'avait tout simplement jamais été là. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir, il avait le même couteau sous la gorge, et il n'avait plus d'échappatoire possible, car trois autre copies conformes l'encerclaient, avec chacune un identique couteau sur sa gorge.

Celle devant lui lui donna un rictus complètement fou, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire fou. Le silence dura plusieurs minutes, le temps qu'elle manque de souffle, ce que Link craignit qui n'arrive jamais.

Elle baissa la tête pour retrouver son souffle, ses mèches aurore cachant son visage. Puis, d'une voix sifflante tellement elle riait, elle ordonna, « Sexy-boy, emmène Pleurnichette... je m'occupe de Blond-Barbie. »

L'autre acquiesça dans un simple petit rire supérieur. Link voulu tourner la tête pour voir Zelda, mais l'une des copies lui pressa plus fermement son arme sur la nuque, ce qui l'en empêcha.

« Je vous interdit de me toucher ! » s'écria la princesse.

« Comme si c'était ça qui allait m'en empêcher, blondasse ! » lui annonça l'autre avec une respiration sifflante.

« Non ! Non ! LAISSEZ... »

Puis un lourd '_thud_'. Link savait qu'il l'avait assommée. Il s'écria, « Vous allez payer pour ce que vous faites ! »

La fille lui pressa le couteau sur la gorge, avant de dire d,une voix dure et moqueuse, « Tu n'es pas du bon côté de la lame pour marchander, garçon. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers son acolyte, et lança, « Allez, Dirty-boy, fiche-le camp, on se rejoindra au Lac Hylia... »

L'autre acquiesça d'un son, avant de partir avec Zelda par-dessus son épaule. Pas un son de fut prononcé, même longuement après qu'il soit parti.

« Le deuxième Alice chante humblement une chanson au Pays Des Merveilles. De l'étalement des notes innombrables, il a donné vie à un monde fou. Cet Alice était une rose, abattu par un fou. Créant une fleur rouge vif, et admiré de tous, il trépasse. »

Link savait que c'était encore une traduction de cette chanson. Mais à quoi servait-elle ?

Il comprit bien vite.

La copie de derrière lui enfonça le couteau profond dans l'épaule, alors que celle devant lui éclatait de rire, et que les copies disparaissait.

La vraie en profita pour lui enfoncer le sien dans l'estomac, et de le plaquer sur le sol en le poussant, puis en posant un pied sur son épaule blessée.

« On va faire un marché pour que tu retrouves ta Pleurnichette, okay, Blond-Barbie ? » dit-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

« Je ne veux rien de vous ! » s'injuria le blond en essayant de se défaire du poids de la fille. Elle appuyait bien trop fort...

« Eh bien... je peux dire à Darky dès que je le vois de tuer Pleurnichette. Moi, je ne peux pas le faire... et toi, je peux te tuer alors que lui ne peux pas, et c'est tout ce qu'il veut. » Sa voix devint un murmure alors qu'elle prononça ces paroles, « Voir ta tête rouler sur le sol avec une affreuse grimace, Barbie-Boy. »

L'annonce de la mort de Zelda si sa coopération n'était pas là convainquit Link. '_Je vais le faire_,' pensa-t-il.

« C'est bien, » dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. « Retrouve-nous, et tu verras... on discutera des conditions. J'espère que tu seras aussi coopératif sans que j'ai besoin d'utiliser de chantage... même si j'aimerais beaucoup faire rouler la tête de Pleurnichette et la tienne pour ce que vous m'avez fait il y a deux cent ans... »

Elle quitta les lieux en brassant les hanches dans un geste lubrique, et disparut dans les arbres.

Link savait que tout ceci deviendrait un vrai enfer. La chanson continua, mais il ne put distinguer que les dernières paroles.

_Ils ne vont pas se réveiller de leur rêve. Ils sont perdus au Pays des Merveilles._

__________

(NDA: Les paroles de la chanson viennent de la chanson 'Hitobashira Arisu/Alice of Human Sacrifice' du groupe des VOCALOID.)


	2. I've lost so much and wonder why

**Une vengeance d'enfer — **par Pervy Otaku

_Oui, je suis de retour avec le deuxième chapitre :D J'espère que ça vous plaira encore u_u S'il vous plaît, ne jugez pas les surnoms. Dépendant du cas, ils marquent une condescendance ou une proximité entre les deux personnes. Ça crée en quelque sorte un lien. Si Ero et Dark Link appellent Link 'Blond-Barbie' ou 'Barbie-boy', c'est pour démontrer la couleur de ses cheveux en premier, mais Ero a en quelques sortes une affection pour lui que vous verrez plus loin. Et si Ero appelle Zelda Pleurnichette... ça c'est une partie de moi xD Je ne suis pas du tout fan de la princesse, croyez-le ou non u_u Bref. Bon chapitre ! Je vous souhaite une agréable chance dans la compréhension :D _

_Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de Linkounet (désormais mieux connu sous le pseudonymes de Blond-Barbie) d'avoir tellement délaissé son fandom durnat les derniers mois :( Je suis désormais aussi accroe à One Piece xD Geek all la way, and no encore gameuse, you voir xD Brefons cecie u_u Joyeux chapitre à vous !!_

**Chapitre 2: I've lost so much and wonder why**

«_ Lovers, keep on the road you're on_

_Runners, until the race is run_

_Soldiers, you've got to soldier on_

_Sometimes even right is wrong_»

— «_Lovers In Japan_» par Coldplay

Ero s'avança silencieusement dans la foule. Tout le monde la remarquait, et ça lui plaisait. Elle savait bien que tout le monde voudrait aussi la tuer dès qu'il saurait qu'elle tenait captive la princesse.

Le plan marchait bien mieux qu'il aurait pu marcher deux cent ans plus tôt. Hyrule était maintenant une mégapole, avec des problèmes sanitaires, et des trucs du genre. Il y avait des déchets plein les rues, et surtout dans celles des bidonvilles environnants. La ville marchait sur la plaine, et les monstres s'introduisait facilement en les murs de la cité. Retrouver Dark Link dans ce tumulte serait bien sûr un jeu d'enfant pour un pisteur professionnel... ce qu'elle était, cela allait de soit.

Elle ne tarda pas à le retrouver dans un café miteux, buvant dans une tasse ébréchée, avec quelques dames pauvres qui le mangeaient des yeux. Le jeune homme avait l'air d'un riche gothique, et en avait aussi l'assurance. Lorsqu'Ero prit place près de lui, il leva à peine les yeux de sa tasse, et se contenta de la finir, en jouant avec une petite balle enroulé dans du papier kraft.

Les yeux d'or et ceux de grenat se rencontrèrent alors que Dark Link finissait la dernière goutte de son thé, avec l'air d'un majordome bien dressé, mais les yeux du prédateur qui allait sauter sur l'autre panthère. Il déposa sa tasse, et pris un air carnassier et supérieur, se mettant à l'aise sur sa chaise, et en croisant les jambes.

« Alors ? » ricana-t-il en voyant la main bandée de la jeune fille. « Barbie-boy t'a donné du mal ? »

Elle éclata d'un rire loin d'être fou, mais plutôt, tout autant supérieur que l'autre, montrant un peu de rivalité côté dominance, « Ah ah ah, loin de là. J'ai trébuché sur une branche. Et je me suis cassé quelques jointures de la main gauche... heureusement, je ne me bat pas de cette main. »

« Et Blond-Barbie ? Y va bien ? Tu l'a laissé s'en tirer sans trop de mal ? » demanda Dark, avec un ricanement sinistre.

L'autre dû visiblement se retenir de partir dans un nouveau rire dément, alors qu'elle disait, « À l'heure qu'il est, il doit se vider de ses sucs gastriques sur le gazon de jardins princiers. N'est-ce pas une joie ? »

Dark eut un large sourire, avant de commencer à se balancer d'un geste désinvolte sur sa chaise, qui craqua comme si elle allait se briser.

« Tu es bien dure avec lui... »

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un de fort pour accomplir ce qui doit être fait, Darky. Si ce garçon ets une lopette, il ne pourra jamais survivre aux souffrances qu'on enduré les autres avant lui, en ce lieu si... maléfique.»

Dark eut un sourire effronté, avant d'ajouter, « Comme tu voudras, princesse. Tu sais que je te suivrais jsuqu'au bout du monde. »

La dernière phrase était loin d'être une phrase d'amour; c'était un vrai ricanement sinistre, accentué d'une voix presque hypocrite. La fausseté des Ombres était bel et bien une chose troublante. Surtout pour les pauvres femmes assises au café, qui avaient suivi la conversation depuis le début. Un silence confortable s'installa, quelques minutes avant que Dark Link ne s'exclame, en jetant sa tasse dans un geste meurtrier dans l'œil d'une des serveuses qui passait derrière lui.

« Tu sais que j'ai envie de faire ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Je le saurais dès que tu le diras, Dirty-boy. » ricana l'autre, en se levant à son tour, ne retenant presque plus son fou rire.

« J'ai envie de faire sauter toute la Place. » Il se tourna vers elle. « Tentant, non ? »

« Fais ce que tu veux, Sexy-boy. C'est de tes affaires. Mais je peux bien t'aider... allez, passe-moi ta boule de papier, je veillerai dessus. » dit-elle d'une voix obscure, un peu enjouée.

L'autre eut un très large sourire carnassier, avant de lui lancer la balle, et qu'elle ne disparaisse comme si elle était devenu invisible. L'autre se tourna vers les femmes, qui étaient maintenant complètement effrayées, et suaient à grosse goutte dans leur corset. Ses yeux serpentins se réduisirent à deux minces fentes, lui donnant vraiment un air de ressemblance avec un cobra noir.

« Mesdames, fusse-t-il que vous n'eusse pas écouté, je ne serais pas obligé de détruire toute cette jolie place... mais bon, à quoi bon faire des plans dans les cafés si il n'y a pas de fun ? » leur dit-il d'une voix séductrice.

Il leva les bras, et la fontaine qui crachait difficilement de l'eau explosa dans un grand « BSLASH ». Des trombes d'eaux s'élevèrent vers le ciel, et des soldats se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Dark ne perdit pas de temps à s'approcher, en sortant une longue épée de nul part, et faucha les passant en humant une chanson, « _Sanbanme Arisu wa osanai ko. Kirei na sugata de, Fushigi no Kuni. Ironna hito o madowasete, okashi na kuni o tsukuriageta. Sonna Arisu wa kuni no joou. Ibitsu na yume ni toritsukarete. Kuchiyuku karada ni obienagara, kuni no chouten ni kurin suru. _»

Les gardes se jetèrent sur ses hommes au drôle de langage, sans être capable de l'atteindre de leur lance. Rien ne touchait cet homme. Pas même les pleurs des enfants qu'il blessait, ou de ceux dont il tuait les mères. Ni même des orphelins dont il faisait sauter les abris temporaires. La place fut rapidement réduite à un champ de ruines ensanglantées. Il ne restait plus que les canalisations orientées vers le ciel, crachant dans les airs des trombes d'eau brunie.

.oO0Oo.

Sur les murailles, loin de l'endroit du massacre, dont la fumée était visible de la frontière de la ville, Ero se mit à traduire pour elle-même, « La troisième Alice était une jeune fille, une icône magnifique au Pays des Merveilles. Trompant d'innombrables personnes, elle créa un pays étrange. Cette Alice était la reine du pays. Possédée par un rêve déformé et craignant son corps en décomposition, elle régna au sommet du pays. »

Elle sourit en entendant les cris lointains, avant de déballer le paquet rond enveloppé de papier kraft.

À l'intérieur, il y avait une simple boule de verre. Elle aurait facilement put passer pour celle de la vielle Irma, mais il en était tout autre. Elle luisait au soleil, et son intérieur était éclairé d'une petite lumière. Et son contenu aurait surpassé le prix de toutes les fées possibles pour les chasseurs de fées...

À l'intérieur, il y avait la pauvre Zelda, misérable dans sa robe de mousseline bleue, et les cheveux bien coiffés, recroquevillé sur le sol de la boule. Visiblement, l'amusement que Dark avait avec la boule était de la torturer en lançant l'objet dans les airs pour que la minuscule princesse soit ballotée dans tous les sens.

Ero tendit le bars vers le massacre en disant, « Regarde. Si Blond-Barbie ne nous aide pas, c'est ce qui arrivera au pays entier.»

Zelda s'appuya de ses poing minuscules sur la parois de verre de sa prison, semblant ébranlée par la vue de son pays en pleine destruction. Elle se retourna aussi vivement, et cria quelque chose avec un air complètement hors d'elle, mais le son ne se rendait pas. Elle s'étranglait à hurler pour rien, et de semblait même pas le remarquer.

« Excuse-moi, Pleurnichette. Je n'entends rien... » dit Ero avec un large sourire carnassier. Elle adorait le sentiment de dominance qu'elle obtenait de la princesse prise dans la boule de verre. Elle la glissa dans sa sacoche en grinçant à cause de ses jointures, avant de la refermer pour empêcher toutes échappatoires planifiées par la peste de princesse.

« Eh, Eiji. Bientôt, on sera ensemble comme autrefois ! » dit-elle d'une voix nostalgique, et sereine, qui portait toutefois une tristesse sans borne.

Et elle repartit dans un rire démoniaque, en poussant les bras vers le ciel. Son air de sorcière s'accentua, alors qu'une tour complète du château sombra dans les douves avec un son assourdissant. Les cris et les exclamations qui s'élevaient de la ville doublèrent alors que les plus grands monuments tombaient dans des sons horribles et des cris à glacer le sang.

.oO0Oo.

_« Eiji-kun ! Eiji-kun ! »_

La jeune fille criant ce nom avait les cheveux roses aurores, et les yeux dorés. Pas de doutes, c'était bien cette fille qui avait enlevé Zelda avec son double maléfique... mais pourquoi il rêvait à elle ?

_« Rosa-chan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » _demanda un garçon au cheveux noirs, légèrement bouclés, lui tombant sur ses yeux bleus glacés, en amande. Il se tenait dans un jardin de riche, assis sur une balançoire avec un énorme livre de médecine, semblait-il, sur les cuisses.

Ils semblaient tous les deux avoir tout au plus sept ans dans le cas du garçon, et cinq ans dans le cas de la fillette, et les grands yeux de 'Rosa', si tel était son nom, n'annonçait en rien sa nature maléfique de ce qu'il avait vu lors leur rencontre.

_« Je suis venue de voir, baka ! Uwa uh uh ah ah ah ! »_ s'exclama la fillette en riant.

L'autre la suivit dans son rire_._

_'Mais pourquoi je rêve de cette fille ?' _se demanda-t-il. _'Cette fille a enlevé Zelda... enfin, Dark Link... mais ils sont partenaires, non ? Alors pourquoi je rêve à elle ?'_

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs sautant de la balançoire, et déposa son livre sur le sol, et des papillons s'y posèrent presque aussitôt, alors que d'autres volaient alentour avec des mouvements gracieux de leurs ailes. Les deux enfants regardèrent avec leur grands yeux, et le garçon prit la main potelée de la fillette dans la sienne, avant de l'entraîner plus loin. Link les suivit, voulant savoir où tout ça allait mener.

Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua leur drôle d'habit; de grand peignoir de soie, qu'il dû longuement fouiller dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler le nom, qui était _kimono_.

La fillette avait un kimono court noir, avec les revers rouges.

'_On dirait qu'elle n'a pas changé question couleur...'_ songea Link.

L'autre en portait un bleu marin, et semblait bien content de la couleur. Il y avait de drôle de motifs dont Link ne savait pas la significations, mais il ne s'occupait pas plus de leur vêtements que ça.

Il la guida joyeusement jusqu'à la colline, et il annonça, avec une grande joie, « _Mon père se mari à Aiko-san dans trois jours..._ »

« _Je sais... mais elle ne m'aime pas... elle ne veut pas que je vois Eiji-kun ! Parce que... parce que tout le monde dit..._» commença la fillette en se mettant presque à pleurer.

« _Moi je me fiche de si Aiko-san dit que tu es un démon, Rosa-chan ! Rosa-chan est la Rosa-chan de Eiji !_ » protesta vivement le garçon. « _Et dès que j'aurais vingt ans, c'est sur cette colline que je vais demander Rosa-chan en mariage ! Comme ça on sera toujours ensemble ! _»

«_ Vraiment ? _»

« Vraiment_, Rosa-chan !_ » Et il lui offrit un superbe sourire.

.oO0Oo.

Link se réveilla dans la forêt, entouré de quelques nymphes sylvestres, qui le regardaient avec leur grands yeux noisettes, les petites antennes de sauterelles leur servant de sourcils bougeant au gré de leurs mouvements.

L'une d'elle avec la peau complètement verte se pencha sur lui en demandant dans une voix qui rappelait la brise de printemps dans les arbres et les bosquets de roses, « Tu vas bien ? »

Link se contenta de sourire pour cacher son malaise. Il avait vraiment mal partout... comme si cette fille l'avait battu... c'était quoi son nom, déjà ? Rosa. C'était un joli nom qui n'allait pas bien avec une telle détraquée... il se leva, en grinçant des dents à cause de ses blessures.

« C'est vous qui m'avez soigné, mes chères Dryades **(1)** ? » demanda-t-il au nymphe, en regardant les bandages de lin. « Pourtant, vous n'avez que des feuilles pour soigner, n'est-ce pas... »

« C'est cette fille qui a tué des dizaines de napées et une douzaine de dryades, » répondit la nymphe verte. « C'est elle qui t'a soigné. »

« Quoi ?! » s'étonna Link. « Vous dites que... ? Vous mentez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est encore une de vos blagues comme de me voler mon bonnet et de me faire courir des heures ? »

Une nymphe avec des cheveux en feuilles plaça une main sur sa hanche droite, et balança ses hanches dans cette direction d'un geste féminin, « Nous croyions que tu t'en souvenais... tu étais conscient, gamin, même si c'était à peine. Tu lui a même cassé les jointures de la main gauche alors qu'elle essayait de t'aider... »

Link fouilla dans son esprit, et se rappela des pleurs, un peu lointain — sûrement à cause de la perte de sang qui l'avait rendu un peu groggy —, qui semblaient pouvoir concorder avec la voix féérique de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'aurore. Rosa, devrait-il l'appeler pour se montrer courtois... soudain, le souvenir lui revint dans un flash douloureux.

Rosa était penchée par dessus lui, posant de la pommade sur ses blessures, les recousant, et les entourant d'un bandage serré pour chacune. Elle pleurait comme une madeleine, et s'excusait constamment, mais pas à lui. À ce Eiji. '_Excuse-moi, Eiji-kun... je suis un monstre, et toi tu ne l'a jamais cru... _' Elle n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'elle était un monstre. Peut-être qu'elle était comme ces femmes du Pic des Neiges ? Contrôlée par un fragment de pouvoir obscur...

Puis il se rappela lui attraper la main en criant de lui dire où était Zelda, et elle avait seulement répondu qu'elle était loin, maintenant. Il avait serré le plus fort possible... et il y avait eut un 'crac' sonore. Elle avait vivement retiré sa main en le traitant de tous les noms, avant de partir dans un geste furieux, non sans lui envoyer un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Link s'appuya sur un arbre, et s'excusa auprès des dryades, avant de courir dehors des bois pour tomber sur son cheval toujours là. La belle Épona semblait tout autant ébranlée que lui quant à la situation, et il y avait aussi des traces de sabots près d'elle. Il se demanda si cette fille et Dark Link étaient venus avec des chevaux, ce qui était bien possible.

Il entendit les nymphes chanter un chant d'adieu à leur sœurs disparues.

_La la la la, la la la la..._

Le garçon se dépêcha de monter en selle, et détala. Le chant des nymphes pouvait se révéler aussi mortel que celui des sirènes. Envoutant un homme en moins de deux, et le rendant une pauvre loque amoureuse. Et rien ne guérissait l'amour... à part une bonne douche froide, et encore fallait-il faire attention aux néréides ou aux océanides, dépendant de l'endroit... ah non, ça c'était avec la flûte de Pan des Faunes...

_La la la la, la la la la..._

Même les napées et les nymphes des rivières se joignaient au chant. Bon sang ! Mais combien en avait-elle tuées ?!

Le chant continuait, et Link se sentait sombrer dans le sommeil, et il avait une vilaine envie de faire demi-tour et d'aller passer le restant de ses jours avec la belle nymphe à la peau verte, et peut-être aussi celle avec les cheveux en feuilles... ah, ce serait diablement agréable...

Il secoua la tête pour s'empêcher d'avoir plus de pensées de ce genre, et poussa sa monture au triple galop, pour aller en ville le plus rapidement possible. Il devait absolument rattraper cette démone !

.oO0Oo.

Ero marchait tranquillement au côté de Dark, qui continuait à lancer la boule de Zelda en l'air. La princesse avait l'air d'être sur le point de gerber, et protestait avec des insultes qui ne seraient jamais entendues. Le chant magique des nymphes se rendaient même dans le canyon creusé par l'ancien affluent de la rivière Zora, et des oréades sortaient des pierres de la haute falaise pour chanter leur peine du massacre de leur sœurs des plaines et sylvestres. Mais personne ne savait que les coupables étaient ces deux voyageurs excentrique avec un fée dans une grosse bille de verre...

« Vraiment, ce chant des nymphes... » grogna Dark en se frottant les tempes et en arrêtant de s'amuser un instant, « Ça me brûle les oreilles !! »

Ero éclata d'un rire franc, « On voit bien là un fan de metal ! »

Sur ce, elle sortit de sa sacoche un petit appareil plat qu'elle épousseta soigneusement, comme s'il allait se briser facilement au moindre mouvement brusque. Elle appuya sur un bouton, et une pomme argent à moitié croquée s'afficha. Zelda semblait captivée dans sa bille de verre.

Une fois arrivée sur une multitude de carrés, elle appuya sur l'un d'eux — mais il n'y avait pas boutons, la surface était lisse — et du son en sortit, troublant le chant pour des oréades. C'était une chose absurde, brusque, et aux paroles dégoûtantes. Zelda n'avait jamais entendu un son si assourdissant !

« Shut Me Up de Mindless Self Indulgence, » annonça Ero.

« Cool, » dit Dark avec un immense sourire carnassier en lui prenant le truc des mains pour laisser tomber la bille de verre que Ero rattrapa en le laissant jouer avec son appareil démoniaque, comme semblait crier Zelda.

« _Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam. Ra pa pam pam, ra pa pam pam. The only you wanna be is... _» commença à chanter Dark, avec un sourire carnassier, sachant très bien que cette chanson énervait Ero.

« Pas ça ! » s'écria-t-elle en riant.

Les nymphes se tournèrent vers eux, et l'une d'elle s'écria, « Ça va pas de gâcher les chants funéraires ?! »

« Nan, sans déc', chérie, tu crois que j' m'en occupe ? » répliqua vivement Dark, en brassant le iPod (eh ouais, c'était ça !! une ration de chocolat pour ceux qui ont deviné :P).

La chanson changeant prestement, et le petit appareil se mit à hurler, « _The city sleeps in flames !_ »

Dark prit alors son sourire carnassier, et approcha une main du cou de cygne de l'oréade, et le referma en un poing. Il y eut aussitôt un petit « plotch ». La tête de la créature venait de tomber sur le sol, avec une éclaboussure de sang.

« Darky-rii !! » s'exclama Ero en lui prenant le iPod des mains. « Tu vas le salir ! »

Les oréades cessèrent presque immédiatement de chanter, pour regarder la tête de la pauvre femme sur le sol. Son corps pendait à la paroi rocheuse. Dark les regarda à nouveau, et ne manqua par de grogner un peu à la manière d'un gros félin — ou plutôt, ronronner — en se léchant les babines comme l'eut fait le prédateur, avant de voir toutes les pauvres nymphes retourner dans leur trous rocheux, à la vitesse de la lumière. Un silence régna sur le canyon. Dark semblait content.

« Super. » dit Dark en se retournant vers elle avec son sourire carnassier. « De quoi mettre de bonne humeur ! »

Ero éclata à nouveau de rire. Et Zelda se plaignit dans sa bille de verre, obligée d'assister à tous ces massacres. Elle allait devenir folle … !

.oO0Oo.

_La la la la, la la..._

Link s'arrêta brusquement. Épona manqua le jeter à terre alors qu'il freinait d'un coup sec des rennes. Il regarda alentour. Rien. Plus un son. La plaine, dans la nuit noire, était aussi silencieuse qu'un désert en plein jour. Les napées ne chantaient plus. Pas plus que les néréides des rivières de la plaine. Il ne comprenait plus rien...

Une nymphe s'approcha de lui. Une napée en robe blanche qui flottait dans le vent, avec une apparence juvénile. Ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes lui rappelèrent aussitôt Iria alors qu'il partait du village, après l'incident...

« Monsieur l'épéiste ! Monsieur l'épéiste !! » pleurait la fillette.

Link descendit de cheval, et rattrapa la créature effrayée au vol. Elle lui tomba dans les bras, en pleurant. Ses cheveux blonds flottants dans le vent. Il la rattrapa au vol, et se contenta de la déposer sur le sol, en regardant les autres napées, attroupées autour d'un grand tas de feuille, sur lequel reposait une forme. Link eut soudain un pincement au cœur. Et si cette forme sur le tas de feuilles automnale... et si c'était Zelda ?

Rosa n'avait jamais dit qu'elle ne toucherait pas à Zelda s'il acceptait son marché... mais enfin, il avait cru que l'autre, cet homme en noir, l'avait enlevée...

Mais plus il s'approchait, plus il savait que ce n'était pas Zelda. Non, au contraire. Cette fille avait les cheveux d'un rouge vif, qui brillaient comme un feu de brousse dans le crépuscule, et elle était bien plus grande que Zelda... une vraie géante rousse. Peut-être même saxonne.

« Cette fille a dit qu'il y a un moyen de stopper Ero et Dark Link. Elle dit qu'elle le connait même parfaitement... » expliqua une napée plus vielle.

La plus jeune napée, pendue à son bras le supplia du regard avant de joindre la parole aux actes, « S'il te plait, monsieur l'épéiste ! Arrête-les de massacrer nos sœurs ! Ils ont essayé de massacrer les oréades du Canyon de la rivière Zora ! »

Link savait que la situation empirait encore. Il regardait cette fille, qui semblait blessée, mais pas avec une lame. Du sang sur le bord, du nez, et quelques ecchymoses, mais elle était en grande forme. Elle semblait elle aussi avoir été rabibochée, et il se doutait que c'était encore cette fille, Ero, ou Rosa. Enfin. Il se doutait qu'il en saurait plus dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux...

Il soupira. Et c'était reparti pour un tour... il devait encore sauver le monde. Et quel monde malchanceux, direz-vous !

.oO0Oo.

Zelda restait assise dans le fond de sa bille de verre. Au moins, Ero ne s'amusait pas à la lancer dans les airs. Ero semblait même devenue complètement désinvolte par moment. À d'autres, elle se tordait d'un rire démoniaque quand Dark Link s'amusait avec les néréides de la rivière Zora, en leur envoyant des coups de rames sur la tête, et en tuant celles qui tentaient de renverses le bateau. Zelda aurait bien aimé le voir roucouler avec les poiscailles du fond de la rivière...

Ero semblait même souvent en grande peine en regardant le ciel. Parfois, Zelda aurait pu jurer voir une larme se mettre à rouler sur le bord de sa joue, qu'elle s'empressait d'essuyer, en lui jetant un regard venimeux si jamais elle regardait. Alors, la princesse se retournait avec tout autant d'empressement, le cœur battant, espérant ne pas se faire écraser par les bottes de sa ravisseuse. Vraiment, elle se sentait comme un hamster à rouler dans le fond de cette barge...

Le silence planait depuis plusieurs heures alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans le domaine Zora. C'était désormais un vrai village aquatique. Ero s'émerveilla, en disant, « On se croirait à Water Seven. »

« Tu parles beaucoup de ce monde, » remarqua Dark, avec un certain attendrissement, dont Zelda ne l'aurait pas cru capable.

« Eh bien, j'y ai passé des moments agréables... avant que je ne sache où était Eiji et... » Elle se tourna et jeta un regard venimeux à Zelda, avant de continuer, «... qui l'avait tué. »

« Je vois... » ajouta le clone de Link. « Une bande de gentils pirates ! Fais-moi rire ! » s'esclaffa-t-il avec son sourire et son ton carnassier.

Ero se pencha par-dessus la barge, avant d'ajouter avec une voix nostalgique, le regard perdu dans les flots tranquilles, « Je te jures... et il y avait le Capitaine Luffy, un vrai petit minou lorsqu'il bat des cils ! Et son très, très, très cher quartier-maître, Zoro... ils étaient vraiment proches ces deux-là... »

« Quand je suis allé te chercher on m'a dit que tu saignais beaucoup du nez, » dit Dark d'un ton moqueur. « Comment cela se peut-il ? »

Ero s'esclaffa quant à la pique, avant d'expliquer, « Pas ma faute si le capitaine et le quartier-maître se tripotaient, parfois... »

« Dis que tu les espionnais. »

« Peut-être un petit peu... » dit Ero, en rougissant. Zelda ne l'aurait pas cru possible. Cette fille était normale, ou quoi ?

« J' te crois pas ! » s'esclaffa Dark.

L'autre se tourna vers lui, rouge pivoine, avant de s'exclamer, « Tout le temps ! T'es content ?! »

« Très, ma chère dame. » Dark ferma les yeux de contentement, en ramant vers le rivage du lac, en chantonnant encore un peu, une chanson qu'elle se doutait être comme celle entendue plus tôt.

Zelda était pantoise quant à cette conversation presque normal entre ses deux ravisseurs.

.oO0Oo.

Link chevauchait vers le lac Hylia, avec la géant rousse derrière lui — pardon, géante pour une fille, il la dépassait quand même de trois bon centimètres. Elle semblait s'amuser comme une folle. Link tenta de se souvenir de son nom... Muriel Alberich **(2)**. Eh bien, Muriel aurait dû murir un peu et arrêter de lui crier dans les oreilles alors qu'ils chevauchaient vers le lac.

Il savait maintenant le nom de la ravisseuse de Zelda. Rosaries Ero. Ou, comme le nom qu'on lui avait souvent donné, « Ero du Rosaire ». Soit cette fille était fervente croyante, soit elle avait _vraiment_ une drôle de réputation...

Muriel lui avait expliqué — sans s'arrêter — que Ero voulait se venger d'eux d'une manière tordue, parce qu'il y avait deux cent ans, elle avait appris que Eiji avait été tué dans ce pays... et en récoltant un peu d'information, elle avait appris qu'il avait aussi changé d'apparence. De Eiji Fukuru, il était devenu Xanto. Et, qui avait tué Xanto ? Eh bien son ancêtre du même nom, le Link d'il y avait deux cent ans.

Link ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette fille voulait se venger de lui, alors que tout ça c'était passé il y avait deux cents ans... mais Muriel expliqua bien vite que elle n'en savait pas plus, mais qu'elle voulait stopper son amie de longue date. Elle et semblait ne pas trop s'en préoccuper...

« Viiiite ! Dépêche-toi !! » s'écria Muriel.

Link sentait bien sûr que tout ça allait vachement lui taper sur les nerfs...

.oO0Oo.

Une bonne partie de la population Zora regardait avec étonnement cette jeune fille aux cheveux aurores, et ce garçon, une exacte copie de Link en plus sombre, lançant une boule enroulée dans du papier kraft. Les deux marchaient d'un pas nonchalant, élégant, et toutes les têtes se tournaient vers eux. L'homme avait un sourire carnassier, et la fille se contentait d'avoir un sourire mystérieux, ce qui faisait tourner encore plus les têtes.

Beaucoup de Zora tombaient avec la gorge tranché dans une éclaboussure de sang sur leur passage. Pourtant, ils ne faisaient que marcher. Ils avaient presque finit de remonter la rue; une dizaine de cadavres gisaient déjà dans la poussière.

La jeune fille se retourna, et donna un sourire d'excuse qui sonnait aussi faux qu'un goron soûl sonne fort. Elle glissa une main pudique devant son sourire, avant de dire d'une voix enfantine, « Oops, mon erreur. »

Une dizaine de garde Zora se jetèrent sur eux, mais l'homme en noir les arrêta en leur écrasant la gorge de ses mains, avant de jeter leur corps plus loin, et de se retourner vers les autres en se léchant les babines, une main ouvertes vers le ciel. La boule enroulée dans du papier kraft y retomba, fidèle. Il huma l'air, avant de dire, « Le cadavre frais sent si bon ! »

Sur ces mots, la jeune fille jeta la tête par en arrière en écartant les bras dans un geste théâtral, avant de partir dans un éclat de rire démoniaque. Le silence plana, brisé seulement par les hoquets déments de la jeune fille, qui passa plusieurs minutes à rire, avant de jeter la tête par devant, et de retrouver son souffle.

Elle annonça ensuite d'une voix forte et puissante, avec une démence certaine dans le ton, et une certaine moquerie également, « JE SUIS ROSARIES ERO ! »

Le silence retomba.

« JE FERAIS DE VOTRE MONDE UN ENFER ! » Et elle repartit dans un éclat de rire dément...

L'autre donna un sourire carnassier. Avant d'annoncer à son tour, d'une voix moins forte, plus paternelle, protectrice, « Et si vous comptez blesser Rosaries Ero, » Il sortit sa lame de son fourreau, juste pour la montrer, « Eh bien vous aurez à faire à moi. »

.oO0Oo.

Link arriva derrière, juste pour constater le massacre. Il se pinça le nez quant à l'odeur, et se précipita devant suivit par Muriel, qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle n'avait pas l'air plus concernée que ça...

Une voix s'éleva, que Link reconnut comme celle d'Ero.

_JE SUIS ROSARIES ERO !_

Le silence plana quelques minutes. Link aurait pu jurer qu'il avait entendu Muriel ricaner un cause « cause toujours, pauvre plouc », avant de reprendre son air sérieux. Link se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait. N'était-elle pas son amie ?

_JE FERAIS DE VOTRE MONDE UN ENFER !_

Link la voyait rire comme une véritable folle. Ce n'était même pas forcé. C'était une bête sauvage à abattre. Rien de plus. Une bête enragée... Muriel se jeta par devant en criant, « Et moi je vais t'y renvoyer, Rosaries Ero ! »

Ero se retourna brusquement vers elle, en la regardant d'un air venimeux, gardant sa condescendance.

« T'es qui, toi ?! » cracha-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, chasseuse ?! »

Et Link savait qu'il n'y comprendrait vraiment plus rien...

______

**(1) **= Les dryades sont des nymphes des forêts. Les napées sont celles des plaines et des bosquets, alors que les néréides affectionnent les rivières, et les océanides aiment la mer. Il ne faut pas oublier les oréades, nymphes des grottes et des montagnes.

**(2) **= Du nain Albérich l'Orfèvre :P


End file.
